Lolotte (unofficial)
Sister Lolotte was a member of the Black Cloak Society (unofficial). Background AGDI universe Lolotte is Malicia (unofficial)'s sister, and a member of the Black Cloak Society.KQ3R She is apparently Malicia's younger sister, and never knew Manannan in her youth. Lolotte has not seen Hagatha in eighteen years, since the time she vanished from Kolyma. Lolotte hopes that Manannan can find her. She apparently kidnapped Edgar (unofficial) when he was an older boy, and he now performs as her loyal son superbly, believing he has done so his entire life. Her duties to the Father, is to usurp control from the unfaithful, and destroy all who oppose the Black Cloaks, so that the world may be prepared for the Great Day. To do her part, she made plans to rid the realm of Tamir of her enemy, Genesta (unofficial). Genesta was easy prey for Lolotte, as she was both predictable and obliviously innocent. Lolotte prefers to keep steeds as pets, and detests cats. Some time just before Gwydion's escape, Lolotte wrote a letter to Manannan discussing her and the Society's plants. POS universe Lolotte was originally a human (apparently not truly a fairy) from the kingdom of Tanalore. She always wanted to find true love but it aleays eluded her. When the city was destroyed by a plague she helped create she moved to Etheria and assumed an identity of being of the faerie race living there. Again she wanted to be loved by the people. But after causing trouble she was banished from the kingdom, but she got her revenge by kidnapping Edger. She hoped he would grow up to love her. The society began receiving dreams from their Leader Shadrack (unofficial), who had been sealed away through the weapon created by Silver Cloak Society through the Zodia Stone (the weapon was better known as Pandora's Box (unofficial). The magic binding him to the Box were weakening, and his escape was believed to be eminate. In order to help him escape, Lolotte spared no efforts to find the Box's rumored location in Tamir. She tricked the a girl, Rosella (unofficial) into finding and obtaining the box for her, to meet that goal. Rosella discovered the box in a crypt in Tamir, and brought it back Lolotte. Lolotte stuck the box in her store room, and attempted to force Rosella into marrying Edgar (unofficial). Edgar helped Rosella escape, and Rosella killed Lolotte with one of Cupid's arrows. She later returned the the Box to the crypt. Lolotte loved Edgar in her own twisted way. Lolotte currently resides within or below the so-called Dimension of Death, the third level of the Land of the Dead (unofficial). She is building an army, preparing to take revenge on the living, and the Princess who murdered her brutally. She may be in league with the escaped Abdul Alhazred.http://www.tsl-game.com/fourwinds/?p=780 Behind the scenes Some fans have chosen to think of Lolotte as another one of Titania's sisters in their fiction, but this is not the case. In official lore she is just an evil fairy from Cloudland jealous of the fairy royalty's positions. Other fans have theorized that she is a member of the Society of the Black Cloak, based on her demeanor and black robes. According to KQ4, Lolotte explains her reason for obtaining the chest was; "I want to have Pandora's Box. It is said that whoever owns it would be in possession of the purest evil.""With the power and evil of Pandora's Box, I would be UNSTOPPABLE!" The game also states that the box was filled with "terrible demons". TSL claims that Lolotte loved Edgar. However, a large part of KQ4's plot is that Lolotte is incapable of love, and it is actually poison to her. TSL has since explained that Lolotte's main motivation is to be loved by others, and it is that desire that lead to her demise. TSL also suggests that she isn't actually a fairy nor is she originally from Etheria, which is at odds with the official story. TSL merges both KQ6 and KQ8 afterlives into one, more or less based around the one in KQ6 being the primary realm, and Azriel being an underling of Samhain. However, if this was the case, in the official lore (see Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles). Lolotte would have probably ended up being barred from entering the Underworld, and would in time have become a ghoul. As those with evil intent are barred from entering the underworld and being judged by the Lord of the Dead. It seems that although the Lord of the Dead judges the souls of individuals, that those that fell under the influence of sins such as greed, infighting, and anxiety end up as ghouls on the surface with no chance of redemption, barred from the Underworld, to walk the surface eternally. Thus it is in the best interests of the Green Islanders to live peaceful lives.Guidebook, pg References Category:Characters (TSL) Category:Legendary characters (unofficial) Category:Witches (unofficial) Category:Black Cloak Society (unofficial) Category:Villains (unofficial) Category:Places (TKQC)